


俯首称臣 22

by CriusYu



Category: KR - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriusYu/pseuds/CriusYu





	俯首称臣 22

22.

两家全员发动，商商量量好几月，最后还是折衷两位新人的意见，将婚期定在了王源大三升大四的暑假，七月十五那天。

一年的时间转眼即逝，婚礼举行的前一天，王源被韩亦之他们拖出去，硬是搞了个最后单身夜纪念他即将逝去的自由人生。

答应了王俊凯不能多喝，王源进包厢时，只抿了那么一小口意思意思，兄弟几个全部“哎咦———”一声，哀叹的表示，源少你居然也会有那么夫管严的一天。

沾了酒水的红唇湿润可口，在昏暗迷离的灯光下，王源似笑非笑的表情格外迷人。

韩亦之盯着他那开裤裆的兄弟看了会儿，顿时感叹：

“啧啧啧，大源你啊，果然是爱情的滋润。自从完全标记后，真的越来越漂亮了……”

搂着女伴的其他几位少爷，看了看自己怀中的人，又瞄了瞄王源。无声的点头默认。

“哦？”王源放下酒杯，眼皮一掀。

三下两下，韩少爷就被放倒在了沙发上。

王源锁住他的双手，风轻云淡地挑眉：“再说一遍？”

韩亦之沉默。

嗷，果然还是原来那个源少。

表哥怎么会给他找个那么凶悍的表嫂哦嘤嘤嘤……

 

酒足饭饱后，王源望着包厢里乱哄哄的人群，看了一下时间。

王俊凯果然准时出现在了包厢门口。

房内所有人顿时全部站起。

“凯哥好！”

王俊凯被这气势磅礴，严阵以待的喊声吓的一愣，反应过来后，抽着嘴角往包厢角落那个捂着肚子笑个不停的小傻子望去：“…………好。”

“哈哈哈哈哈wuli俊俊不要害怕，这是一哥家属的必备待遇哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

王俊凯：“……”

他大步跨到王源旁边，将他一把捞起，“走了，小垃圾。”

王源皱了皱鼻子，“哼，大垃圾！”

王俊凯眯了眯眼睛。

王源嚣张的气焰瞬间降了好几层。

待王俊凯一一和王源的朋友们打过招呼后，离开前，王源忽然转头对着那几个女生说：

“回去之后知道怎么传了吗？”

“凯少源少恩爱十分，妄想插足者，杀无赦！”娱乐圈的小花旦们严肃说道。

王源一副“孺子可教”的表情：“很好很好。”

 

 

其实王俊凯原本是想跟随他偶像的脚步，将婚礼定在国外的古堡举行。不过却被王源一票否决了。理由是：太远不高兴。

王源一直都是个嫌麻烦的人。按照他的思想，婚礼是两个人的事，别人来跟着凑什么热闹？去教堂走个形式，直接洞房，隔天再领个证不就完事了嘛。这点上，王俊凯倒是和他想的差不多。

然而，他俩却小看了两位妈妈蕴藏了许久的小宇宙。

贵妇们嘛，什么都不缺，就是缺少乐子。两位妈妈一见如故，又在折腾儿子这方面达成了默契的共识。念着婚姻大事岂能儿戏？订好婚期后，愣是制作出了三十多个婚礼计划拿给他俩看。什么海滩婚礼啊，中西合璧啊，天空婚礼啊，那折腾的架势，吓得他俩差点没忍住买了机票就私奔去了！

最后的最后，在两人就差没以死相逼的威胁下，终于精简再精简，定在了本市最土豪并且安保程度与其撒钱程度成正比的帝国大厦。

两家的背景比较特殊，所以婚礼上将会出现各种政界，商界，娱乐界名流，以防万一各种情况的发生，安保条件必须放在第一。虽然消息已经大力封锁，但市内最大两股世家的结合，仍是引来许多媒体的关注，想要跟着拍摄的媒体，也得悉心挑选。

然而当事人看了看那筛选筛选再筛选后，仍排了三百多桌的宴席，头有点疼。

这一桌桌的敬酒敬过去，他俩也不用洞房了吧？直接进医院得了！

王源欲哭无泪心想，早知道还不如听王俊凯的，把婚礼定在国外呢。起码很多人懒得跑那么远，就不会来了吧……

 

不过吐槽归吐槽。

婚礼真正到来的那天，两人才终于感受到了以后是真正要和面前整个人过一辈子的真实感。

双方互相戴戒指的时候，连指尖都紧张的颤抖。

王源能清晰的感受到，当王俊凯的唇吻上他的时，温度明显比平时高了不少。

他收紧了拥抱他的力度，心中有种前所未有的归属感。

啊，真好。

这个人啊———

永远是我的了。

蓝绿色的背景色调下，布置着漫天遍野的白色藤萝。

身着着白色西装的新人，站在牧师的面前，落下情定一生的契约。

海枯石烂，至死不渝。

 

>>>

仪式结束后，由韩亦之和王泞带领着人数巨多的伴娘伴郎团帮着新郎们不被宾客灌晕。

敬到他们同学那几桌的时候，王俊凯赫然看到了李菲儿的身影。身体的第一反应就是瞄向王源！

他用眼神向他解释：这真不是我请的，宝宝你明鉴呐！

王源朝他眨眨眼睛，凑在耳边轻声说：“没事，我请的。”

王俊凯睁大了眼睛。

王源意味深长地瞥他一眼，换了表情上去敬酒了。

不懂了吧？

他就是故意的。

要不是没这机会，王源真恨不得把所有觊觎王俊凯的女人都请来，凑个一桌，然后收完红包后，秀恩爱气死她们！

哈哈哈哈。

想跟你源哥抢男人。

下辈子吧！

李菲儿举杯上前跟他道喜，大概也是死心了，态度挺真诚的。

王源那个春风得意啊。

然后李菲儿悄悄把王源拉了过去，凑在他耳边轻声说：

“你看过王俊凯的钱包没？”

王源表情奇怪的摇摇头。

虽然他俩不分你我，但王源并不是那种喜欢随便翻别人东西的人。

“算了，反正看你的第一眼我就知道赢不了你。现在木已成舟，姑且送你一份新婚礼物吧。”

“嗯？”

“之后一定要找机会看看。看了，你就懂了。”

两人在那边窸窸窣窣的咬耳朵，王俊凯不爽了。一把扯回王源，冷眉横目的看向李菲儿。

然而对方却毫不在意地耸耸肩，大概是被虐久了，突然觉得逗逗这对小醋王也挺有意思的。

人总是会变的。

 

 

幸好凯妈源妈有先见之明，不仅将敬酒的酒偷换成了水，又把酒杯换成了小杯。不然她俩那宝贝儿子们，准要一晚喝成胃穿孔。

真正回到新房的时候，已经很晚了。两人累到不行，动用暴力把还想闹新房兄弟们全部丢出别墅后，总算松了口气。

王俊凯按住王源的后脑勺，灼热的双唇覆上他的，轻轻摩挲。然后额头抵着额头，叹息着说：

“结个婚真不容易啊宝宝。”

王源盯着他的眼睛，两人的呼吸暧昧交缠，睫毛都在打架。双颊情不自禁的绯红一片：“嗯……”

王俊凯捏捏他的脸颊，慢慢笑了：“怎么脸红了？”

“我才———”话音被吻掩埋，王俊凯盯着他红扑扑的小脸看了会儿，一把横抱起来。

王源咬了咬被他舔的湿润的唇珠，忽然腾空的恐惧感，令他忍不住双手抱出了对方的脖颈，寻求安全。

他纤细的两条小腿随着王俊凯走动的动作一晃一晃。

对方身上的alpha香气很好闻，却渐渐渗出一种暗示性的信息素，令早已被他完全标记过的小Omega浑身虚软。

王俊凯抱着王源上了楼。

“我们家的习俗是———新婚之夜的alpha，必须要亲手抱着自己的Omega回新房。”

那么接下来会做什么，自然是昭然若揭。

“哦……”王源细细地凑在他耳边轻喘。AO之间信息素的影响是很快的，只是王俊凯稍稍放出了一点求欢的信号，他的身体就止不住的开始发热发烫，为之后的情事做准备了。

而且奇怪的是。

明明不是第一次做爱。

他却莫名对接下来的情事感到兴奋期待。甚至连心脏都忍不住砰砰砰加快了好几个频率。

王源收紧了自己的手臂抱紧王俊凯，将脑袋埋在他的颈侧，热热的脸蛋贴在那块裸露的肌肤上，这才发现，对方的脉搏也变得好快。

这种感觉真奇妙。

卧室还是那件熟悉的卧室，但是因为是新婚，整栋别墅都被两位妈妈悉心装饰了一番。两人望着原本的大床上多了层像love hotel一般的唯美纱帐，大概是为了特地迎合新婚的浪漫氛围，房间的灯光都被调的暧昧无限。配合着大红的囍被……还真是喜气洋洋。

他俩同时默了默。

哎，就说不该相信她们的改装水平。

“我明天就派人拆了换回来。”王俊凯默默的说。

“……好。”

王俊凯低下头，闭上眼睛，咬住他的下唇，轻轻扯咬。动作又轻又慢，像是在品尝什么美食。又好似在爱抚什么珍宝。可他平时才不会那么温柔，几乎都是扒了裤子就尽情撩拨的，王源被他突然小心翼翼的态度弄得有点不好意思，却意外的动情，喉咙里发出“嗯嗯”的声响回应。手臂轻轻的环住他的脖颈。

王俊凯努力克制着自己想要立马把他吃干抹净的冲动，慢慢压到王源身上。一边吻，一边脱他的衣服。王源的皮肤天生就白，也不容易晒黑。衬着大红色的锦被，有种令人窒息的视觉冲击。他抬起水光潋滟的桃花眼，王源仰躺在他身下呼吸急促的轻喘，杏眼湿漉漉的，咬着指头，眼角泛红。沾着泪水的睫毛一扇一扇，像是故意在挠他的心房，痒得要命。只是那么一眼，王俊凯立刻陷入了疯狂状态！一改之前慢条斯理的动作，急色地去解他的衬衫，又脱他的内裤，两只手并用，手指揉捏着他的臀部和大腿。一下又一下地嘬吻他的嘴唇，把那双饱满的唇珠咬的红润微肿，配合着主人的喘息，倒是有种凌辱的美感。

房间内的空调已经将室内闷热的空气降温，可对两人正处于欲火焚身的年轻人而言，一点作用也没有。

王俊凯的三根手指进进出出，alpha催情的信息素撩的王源完全进入了发情状态，穴口为了即将到来的插入，湿滑的不得了。王源提着细白的小腿去磨蹭王俊凯的腰际求他快点，脑袋昏昏涨涨的，已经完全不能思考了。只知道，他很热，很热。想要王俊凯进来安抚他那股深入骨髓的痒意。欲火中烧的感觉太难受了，他难耐的撅着嘴唇去亲王俊凯的侧脸，湿漉漉的杏眼带着委屈：

“快点……唔嗯……”

王俊凯当然也难受，下面都快硬的爆炸。小东西还不要命的挑逗他。见扩张的差不多了，他喘着粗气亲了下王源的嘴唇安抚，提着家伙在湿润的穴口磨蹭，

“宝宝，叫我。”

王源很乖，前所未有的听话，糯糯的哑着嗓音，喊：“哥哥……”

王俊凯撩开他额前潮湿的刘海，在光洁的额头上，轻轻一吻。烧红的桃花眼妖冶的要命，墨黑色的眼瞳一动不动，专注的盯着他的眼睛。宛若这一辈子就只看得到这一个人似地，柔情似水。

“不对。”他笑着说，“应该叫老公。”缓缓地握住王源揪着床单的那只左手，他慢慢地与他十指相扣，力度渐渐变大，无名指上的那对闪闪发光的婚戒，印的手指有点发疼。

“我们结婚了。”

王源表情发怔地抬眼，脸蛋红扑扑的，不知道是情欲烧的，还是羞得，嘴唇开开合合，就是叫不出口。他抱住王俊凯的脖子，撒娇似地蹭蹭，不让他看他的脸。

“进来……”他红着脸哼哼道。

王俊凯无奈的揉着他的小屁股，那边早就已经湿哒哒的一片，透露着淫靡诱人的味道。小少爷总归是要哄着的，哄着哄着，就能听话了。对于王源，他的耐心总像是无边无际。于是他手指一下又一下的撩拨穴口，温声哄道：“你要是叫老公，老公会很开心的。”

王源被他温柔的嗓音所诱惑，慢慢松开抱住他的手，“真的吗？”

“真的。”王俊凯亲亲他的嘴唇，又亲了亲他的眼睛。“宝宝的眼睛真好看，跟小鹿一样。”

王源眨了眨湿漉漉的眼睛。

如果他真的会高兴的话。

如果这就是他想要的话。

又有何不可呢？

他都是他的啊。

肌肤，血液，骨髓，甚至是心脏。

他俩本来都是这世界上最独立，最孤单的个体。

标记，婚姻。

这都象征着从此以后，无论天荒地老，还是海枯石烂，两人的联系都不会再轻易斩断了。

无关风月，唯尚爱情。

王源弯起了嘴角，连恍惚发怔的眸子都变得星光熠熠。

“老公……”他轻轻地依在他耳边喊着，似是在呢喃着浓情蜜意。

王俊凯的心脏都像是漏跳了一拍，整个人都如同是讨到糖的孩子，欢喜的要命。他心满意足地抚过王源的背脊，手法粘腻地揉搓他那块细腻柔软的皮肤。放柔了音调，一下又一下的喊着“宝宝，宝宝。”趁着王源被他勾的一片酥麻时，终于正式顶入了他的身体。

合二为一的饱足感。

两个人同时发出一声满意的叹息。

待王源稍稍适应后，王俊凯便立马加快了抽插的速度，在他胸口脖子的嫩肉上又啃又咬，舔弄吮吸着王源艳红乳头，下身更是摆弄的凶狠，先是快进快出熬过之前憋了许久的那股痒意，等理智稍稍恢复后，抽插也开始有了章法，龟头在穴肉里磨蹭钻研，寻找到王源敏感的那个小点后，立马换了角度死命顶撞摩擦。操的他尖叫连连！王俊凯嘬着他啊啊呻吟的小嘴，发狠撞击，汗水低落在他的胸口，心里恨不得把王源整个吞吃入腹！

王源被操弄得十分餍足，双腿紧紧环着王俊凯劲瘦的细腰，肌肤紧紧相贴，主动地索要亲吻。

“啊，啊，嗯……老公……呜……太深了嗯……嗯……”

“深才爽啊，宝宝不爽吗？”王俊凯在他耳边出声，气息冒着性感的热气，烫得王源浑身颤抖。

“肚子烫……好涨……要坏了……”王源咿呀咿呀的推阻。虽然真的很爽，但是后穴肚子都火辣辣的，要热坏了。

王俊凯咧着虎牙坏笑低头，眼前白嫩平坦的小肚子随着他的顶弄一突一突的，忽然就动了恶作剧的坏脑筋。抓住王源的手摁在他自己的肚子上，让他清晰感受他进入他的那根肉棒，此刻正肆意的在他身体里肆虐捣弄。

手掌下的肚皮一鼓一鼓，里面的东西像是有生命力一般，顶到了身体最深处。王源的手如同被烫到一般，立马弹开。羞耻的眼泪都掉下来了。圆滚滚的眼睛瞪向始作俑者，王俊凯居然还在逗他：

“看啊宝宝，老公现在，离你好近。”他一边说，一边插得更深，更快。

“插得……好深……王俊凯呜……不要了……我不要了……！”堆积爆发的快感快要逼疯他，王源哭喊着乱推，像是找不到木筏的溺水者。迷茫又恐惧。

王俊凯一听，立马一个深顶惩罚：“错了，是老公。”

王源猛地一抖。委屈坏了，一抽一抽的在他怀里抽泣，只好乖乖听话：“老公……”

“乖。”王俊凯亲亲他的鼻尖表扬。

果然引得王源一个白眼鄙视。

随即又被翻了身体继续顶弄。

红被掀，意绵绵。

一夜红浪舞。

 

翌日，平时总是准时早起晨练的二人，破天荒的一直睡到了下午。

王俊凯那混蛋昨天做的比往常的任何一次都要过分，本来以为婚礼已经足够消耗了两人的体力，不会弄到太晚的。看来他还真是低估了一个正值壮年的alpha身体。

起来的时候，都已经快吃晚饭了。王源肚子饿的咕咕叫，浑身酸疼的要命，真恨不得一脚把正在帮他按摩的王老虎踢下床去。

“宝宝你想吃什么啊？老公给你去弄。”自从昨晚逼王源改了称呼，王俊凯简直得瑟的要命。虎牙晾在外面久久未收。

王源拉了拉红色的锦被遮住身体，瞥了他一眼：“我要吃X记的小笼包。”

“那个要排好久的队才买得到呢，你等得及吗？不如我等会儿下楼给你煮面吃吧。”

“我就要吃X记的小笼包！”

“可……”

王源眼珠一转，立马松开被子抱住他，软软糯糯的在他耳边撒娇：“老公~~~你去帮宝宝买东西好不好嘛~~宝宝就要吃小笼包~”

王俊凯整个都呆住了。

锦被滑下，王源雪白的肌肤在室外照进的阳光下，栩栩发光。映衬着斑斑点点的吻痕，他无意识的咽了咽口水，耳根被王源吹得，通红一片。

赶紧抓着手机飞奔出门。他怕他再被王源撩一会儿，王源就真的要进医院了。无论是被干的，还是饿的。

这个小混蛋！

待他的身影消失在视线后，王源瞬间换了之前乖巧可人的表情，小模样都快得意到天上去了！

哼哼哼，你在床上怎么折腾小爷的！小爷在床下就怎么折腾你！

他觉得自己有必要翘个二郎腿再点根烟来抖一抖庆祝自己的胜利。

可惜他不会抽烟，大腿一动就抖得跟筛子一样。

索性还是放弃了。

无所事事下侧眼一扫，床边的矮桌上赫然放着王俊凯的黑色钱夹。

王源彻底无语了。

我靠！你丫钱包都不带！买个屁的小笼包啊！

但转念一想，现在貌似手机支付宝也蛮方便的，就暂时不吐槽他了。

等等。

李菲儿是不是说过钱包里有什么来着？

王源总觉得她是故意想破坏他们夫夫感情的。但眼睛盯着那黑色的钱包望啊望，望啊望的。几分纠结下，还是没有忍住好奇心，拿过来了。

漫不经心的杏眼蓦地瞪大。

钱包里很正常，只有几张卡和现金。只是……

——钱包里夹着的照片，为什么会是他高中时坐在长椅上偷吃烤肠的样子？！

王源陷入了长久的沉默回忆中……

看来王俊凯对他，还真是早有企图啊。

 

后日，待王源修养的差不多后，他俩趁着天气晴朗，去民政局正式扯了证。婚礼办得再隆重也好，终究是没有这一纸契约来的安稳放心。

从此以后，他们就是法律认定的了。

民政局离王源的高中很近，抄小路过去的话，都用不了五分钟。两人心情很好，念着下午也闲来无事，便牵着手往学校走。

这条旧巷像是世界被遗忘了一般，既没有人来修整，也没有人来推翻。墙后的大树，随着日积月累，变得越来越繁茂。枝桠斜生，枝繁叶茂。只有些许的阳光，穿过枝叶间的小缝隙，撒在青石板小道上，落下一道道光影。

盛夏时分，这条小巷，倒是因为树荫的遮蔽，阴凉的不得了。

“如果不算孩童时代的话，我第一次看见你。就是在这条小巷。”王俊凯牵着王源的手，慢悠悠地走着。从头顶落下的光影，不断的在他身上跳跃。

王源侧耳，认真的听他回忆。

“那时你正好在这里教训人。竖起浑身的毛，像是小豹子似地骄傲耀眼。”

“我就在想啊——— ”

他停下步伐，立在王源面前，捏捏他白嫩的脸蛋。“一个Omega，到底是要多骄傲，才会克服天生的体质，把自己磨练的如此强大。”

王源皱皱鼻子，挥开他的手，挑眉道，“你不喜欢？”言下之意是，敢不喜欢就死定了！

王俊凯失笑：“怎么可能？”

一阵微风拂过，树叶随之摇晃，发出沙沙的声响。也吹起了两人额前的细碎刘海。

“世界那么大，可我只在等你啊。”

不是你的话，谁都不行。

 

 

你听到过积雪融化，雪水汇成小溪，随着小道顺流而下，淙淙流动的哗哗水声吗？

你听到过蝴蝶穿过花丛，曼妙的舞姿中，翅膀划破空气时微乎其微的煽动声吗？

你听到过挚爱站在你面前，万物瞬间褪色后，左心房噗通噗通不断加速的心跳声吗？

“噗通。”

3。

“噗通。”

2。

“噗通。”

1。

“噗通。”

 

魔法解除。


End file.
